Cell Mates
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: Seven years after the end of the 100 Year War, Azula is still confined to the Fire Nation Aslyum. She is still unstable however she has calmed, until now. The crazed Fire Nation Princess suddenly starts acting in an alarming mannor, she has fits of rage that destroy her cell with unknown powers that worry even Aang. What is happening to Azula that brings Ash and Pikachu to her?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back readers! After a long absence I have returned with the sequel that I promised you! Like my last story it is a crossover, however it is with the world of Avatar the Last Airbender as well as Pokémon, hopefully it will be just as good. _(And to those of you who HAVEN'T read my previous stories _**'****Pokémon Darkling, Mutational Madness,**** Reunion at Union Cave, The Mossdeep Missile,** **Battle Tower Terror **_and_ **Meeting of the Mons.' **_I suggest you do if you want this story to make sense to you, thanks! And also in my stories Ash and his friends WILL be getting older as one year passes for each region. I also apologise in advance if people from Pokémon and Avatar are out of character here as well.)_

**Author's note:** This story takes place a little BEFORE Ash and Pikachu head off for the Unova Region. For Avatar the Last Airbender, this story takes place seven years after the series ended. _(And to all my readers, yes __I am __**AWARE**__ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was __**UNAWARE **__of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. __I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pokémon or Avatar characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. And Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to **Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko **and** Nickelodeon**.  
The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** I first joined this website on March 25th 2003, so when it reached March 25th 2013 it meant I have been a fan fiction member for 10 years! How about that? Since that time I have written and re-done my stories several times as I learned to refine myself. I have also made good friends because of the common interests I've had with some of the writers, I've offered some ideas and characters to people who needed them and they were SO nice to accept! Other writers have written FANTASTIC fanfics I could only dream about and make me wish I had thought of it first, but we all can't be that good huh? So I dedicate this story not just to my 10 years of fanfiction but to all the people on my favourites list, epically my two very good friends **'Puja723' **and **'Kiyamasho' **thanks girls! Here's to the next 10 years keep it up all of you!

* * *

**PART ONE:**

Edward Green whirled through the Digital Vortex in a cyclone of frustration and hatred, his ego seared by the burning pain of failure. For all his new powers and boasting he had been defeated! It was _**OUTRAGEOUS, UNBELIEVABLE!**_ Was he not _**THE**_ greatest being with the _**GREATEST**_ mind ever produced?! Rationalization came swiftly. He had suffered a _temporary_ defeat; once he found a place to stabilise himself he would take a _**terrible**_ revenge on his enemies. First he had to escape from this prison that was the Digital Vortex. Concentrating all his power he used Teleport to free himself and enter the Multiverse, a place that held an infinite number of worlds very different to the one he had come from.

Green was already familiar with alternative worlds, having failed trying to conquer not just his world but three others in the process. But right now Green was not interested in conquest he needed to find a place to rest and recover. He saw worlds where certain people became blonde haired blue eyed fighters called "Super Saiyans," he saw giant robots called Eva's fight off aliens called Angels, he saw a world filled with ninja's in a strange mixture of magic and modern technology. These were not restful places for him, but soon…very soon he would find the _right_ place.

Green eventually chose a world in a time of ferment and change when a long terrible conflict had just come to an end. He chose a nation that had just had a change of leadership yet with an awesome potential for strength, unity and power. Green chose one girl, bitter, paranoid, a failure in all she had attempted but with forces of hatred and resentment inside her that matched his own. One single girl he could use to recover himself _without_ being discovered. It was easy to enter her mind, slipping between the synapses of the brain, like a Muk oozing itself between a narrow crack in a stone wall. It was easy to enter, but once inside…As Green explored the mind's potential, he found that although young it was unbelievably powerful. He felt his energy levels being dammed, his movements inhibited and his powers fragmented. In sudden panic Green tried to break free but found himself held fast.

He was trapped in the mind of a mad girl…A mad girl named Azula.

* * *

Oh boy! That's NOT good; Professor Edward Green stuck in Azula's mind! How will these two unstable people react? What affect will it have on Azula and her brother Zuko? And most importantly what will happen to the Avatar and Pokémon worlds? You'll see soon in the next chapter which WILL be a bit longer, I apologise for this one being so short. The next chapter WILL be longer, in the mean time read and review like always. _(Flames will be ignored of course if you don't like my work_ **then don't read it! _Nobody_** **is forcing you to!)** I'll see you then!

_(One more thing, while you wait you might want to read a few other fanfics on this website. For those of you who like Kingdom Hearts Fanfics I suggest the story_ **"Unbreakable Connection"** _By my good friend_ **"Puja723"** _she did a good job and it's worth reading. __For those of you who enjoy Justice League Fanfics I suggest_ _the story_ **"Fates Intertwined"** _by my other good friend_ **"Kiyamasho"** _she too did a good job worth reading too see you soon!)_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back again dear readers! Now we'll see how the former Fire Nation Princess deals with her new _'cell mate'_ read on and enjoy. I apologise again in advance if anyone is out of character in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pokémon or Avatar characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. And Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to **Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko **and **Nickel****odeon.**  
The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Special Note:** I first joined this website on March 25th 2003, so when it reached March 25th 2013 it meant I have been a fan fiction member for 10 years! How about that? Since that time I have written and re-done my stories several times as I learned to refine myself. I have also made good friends because of the common interests I've had with some of the writers, I've offered some ideas and characters to people who needed them and they were SO nice to accept! Other writers have written FANTASTIC fanfics I could only dream about and make me wish I had thought of it first, but we all can't be that good huh? So I dedicate this story not just to my 10 years of fanfiction but to all the people on my favourites list, epically my two very good friends **'Puja723' **and **'Kiyamasho' **thanks girls! Here's to the next 10 years keep it up all of you!

* * *

**PART TWO:**

The young woman who had once been known as Fire Lord Azula, the newly appointed ruler of the Fire Nation by her father Phoenix King Ozai, sat suspended in burning darkness. Images of pain, death and destruction washed through her mind. Even though that fool Zuko had allowed her to assist in his search for their mother seven years ago, she still suffered the burning pain of failure and defeat. And why shouldn't she? Zuko…her own brother had betrayed their father, their nation and her! He had cheated in the Agni Kai with that cursed Water Tribe girl which had cost her the title of Fire Lord! All this because he had lied to her about the Avatar no longer being alive! But that was nothing compared to being locked up and discovering that after her 'breakdown' her father had been defeated AND had his fire bending removed by the Avatar!

One Hundred Years of War with victory in site, and now it was all lost! The Fire Nation was being ruled by her traitorous fool of a brother, who was now trying to make _'amends'_ for their Nation's _'crimes'_ in the last century. That was bad enough in itself, but his betrayal to their family was _**unforgivable! **_It was just as bad as when Mai and Ty Lee betrayed her at the Boiling Rock Prison! Those two only just _pretended_ to be her friends out of fear! First Mai's admission after she allowed their enemies to escape with Zuko, then Ty Lee _actually_ disobeying her with chi blocking when she could have defeated them all in one swift stroke! All this because of that cursed Avatar _**Aang,**_ he would _**SUFFER**_ for this! They _all_ would!

Once she had the Avatar, his friends, Mai, Ty Lee, her uncle AND Zuko back in her power, she would make them scream, plead, _**BEG**_ for death-and then refuse it. They would suffer an _**eternity**_ of torment! All her enemies would suffer all those who had scorned and despised her all her life. She would exterminate them all, she would destroy the world, purify it with flames! Zuko had decided to keep her in the Fire Nation Asylum after she had helped look for their mother, mostly because she was still unstable during the search. She had attacked his 'friends' whenever she could, because they irritated her to no end and constantly reminded her of her recent defeat!

That weak fool of an Avatar was too soft to take away her fire bending, so she was locked back up in the Asylum with her fires restricted by medication mixed with chi blocking! Zuko certainly wasn't going to have her executed, that spineless fool! He _actually_ believed that nonsense the Avatar spouted, 'all life was sacred!' She was locked up because he, like Zuko, believed there was a chance she could be rehabilitated. That thought alone was laughable! As far as Azula was concerned she had done _**NOTHING**_ wrong, she had acted in the best interests of her father and the Fire Nation. Everyone else called her a monster and _insane_, they were trying to 'help' her they said, and if she 'opened up' to them all her past crimes would be forgiven her 'suffering' ended.

They feared her, even when she was helpless and imprisoned. That was Azula's one pleasure, that she could _still_ install fear in people even after all this time. They had EVERY right to fear her, for she was the Fire Lord! _**NOT**_ Zuko! She was _above_ them; she had the ultimate power-the power of life and death!

"Congratulations!" a rich deep voice spoke to her. "You are making excellent progress. Soon, _very_ soon, you shall have your revenge."

Azula spun around at this voice for it was something new. Normally it was her mother telling her how much she loved her and other lies. But this was not her mother. Standing near her was a man, or what she thought was supposed to be a man. He was dressed in a black robed, black-cowled cloak covering his entire body only his face and hands could be seen. He looked to be about twenty seven years old, five feet, eight inches tall with blazing blue eyes like a pair of bright sapphires full of fierce power and intelligence. His hair was strawberry blonde; his face was a dark greenish colour just like his twisted clawed hands.

"What manner of spirit are you?" Azula asked slowly, very wary of her strange visitor.

"I am Gélin," the man said with a bow. "And currently we are talking in the dark recesses of your disturbed mind."

"I don't believe you!" Azula snapped back furiously. "You're an illusion! A phantom of my mind lying to me! Just like everyone else does, real and imaginary!"

"You're right," Gélin chuckled mockingly amused by Azula's outburst. "Actually, this is all just a bad dream. You're still in your cell in bed, heavily sedated after your latest violent outburst. Resting comfortably, dying from all the evil deeds you're done trying to live up to your father's expectations. You know what I mean," he said listing things off his fingers one by one. "Being the prodigy Fire Bender of the family, trying to capture your traitorous brother, attempting to capture the Avatar yourself and eventually 'killing' him, capturing the Earth Capital when your uncle failed and finally imprisoning your friends for treason. Is this tragic irony? Or poetic justice? You tell me," he chuckled again.

Azula looked at Gélin in silent fury; she was not going to let some new hallucination goad her into talking to it. She had enough of that from her mother's images!

Gélin walked passed the silently glaring Azula seemingly to enjoy her reactions to him. He waved a hand and part of the darkness lifted to reveal a table with a fancy bottle of wine complete with gold goblet. "You know Azula," Gélin said casually as he poured himself some wine and sipped it. "You and I have a lot in common. We're both perceived as monsters, when once we were both considered to be well respected monsters. Now…we're not."

"I don't need to hear this," Azula said angrily finally fed up with Gélin's talking. "I already _know_ I'm a monster! I've heard it MORE than once from my mother, Zu-Zu, Ty Lee, the Avatar AND all the rest of those fools! They claim they don't REALLY think that way, but I _**KNOW**_ the truth! The last thing I need is a new figment of my imagination to remind me of that!"

Gélin put down his goblet at this tirade, turned and fixed Azula with a fierce glare freezing her in mid rant her body totally unable to move. He then raised his right hand causing the former Fire Nation Princess to float over to him so he could grip her chin. "Don't fool yourself Azula!" he said in a voice like steel. "I am NOT an illusion I am REAL! What you have hidden here in your mind I have discovered, what you suppress I bring up to the surface! Get the picture?"

As Gélin spoke Azula found her mind flooded with her memories from the moment she was born reliving every single experience be it happy or sad, every triumph, every failure, every truth, every lie and every betrayal. "Stop it!" Azula screamed trying not to cry as the memories of the recent past returned threatening her already fragile sanity. Experiencing them once was bad enough but a second time was just too much. _**"Stop it!"**_

Surprisingly Gélin released her and the images faded. "You timid girl," he sneered dismissively. "I'm not going to hurt you; if I did I'd destroy myself!"

"What are you talking about?" Azula gasped as she slowly picked herself up.

"I ended up coming to your world after I was defeated by some enemies of mine," Gélin explained to her. "I was thrown into the vortex between worlds but I managed to escape, however my powers needed to heal so I could stabilise myself. I needed a place of peace and quiet this world was just what I was looking for."

"If that's true then why are you here in my mind tormenting me?!" Azula demanded to know. "I already have enough personal demons messing me up; I don't need someone like you annoying me as well! It's the last place ANYONE would consider peaceful!"

"I chose _your _mind," Gélin went on ignoring Azula's outburst. "Mainly because, as I said earlier, we have a lot in common. We are both highly intelligent, excellent liars, ruthless when we want to be AND we were both betrayed by people we thought were our 'friends.'"

"How flattering," Azula said dryly. "If that's the truth then it appears you have recovered yourself, now will you please LEAVE!"

"I've already tried," Gélin said simply. "However due to our similar nature's I've become trapped in your mind."

"Ah-ha!" Azula cried in sudden understanding. "You're STRANDED here! With all your so called 'power' you're helpless which is why we're talking like this," Azula couldn't help but laugh at this cheery thought.

"You can laugh if you want to Azula," Gélin said sourly. "However we are at a _**stalemate.**_ I _was _hoping to use your body for my purposes but you are too unstable."

"Oh what a shame," Azula smirked already going over possible ways to use Gélin and his power for herself.

"Don't try and think you can use me for your own uses," Gélin said as if guessing Azula's thoughts. "_**I**_ am too unstable for you to use as well which is WHY we are AT this stalemate."

"Well if that's the case," Azula said despairingly all her plans going out the window. "What good are we to each other?"

"It makes us cell mates," Gélin sighed equally depressed by their current situation. "So," he went on waving a hand causing a pair of chairs to appear and sitting down in one of them. "As we're going to be together for a while you may as well know all about me, since I know all about you."

"Oh joy," Azula said sarcastically sitting down in the other chair to listen to Gélin's story. But what else could she do? As he had said they were both cell mates and had nothing else but each other.

* * *

Well there you have it; Azula has a new cell mate in the form of Gélin. _(Gélin in case you didn't know is Chinese for Green which I thought is appropriate for an story set_ _in the world of Avatar the Last Airbender.)_ He is trapped in her disturbed mind and she is trapped in her cell at the Fire Nation Asylum. I wonder how this will turn out in the next chapter? You'll find out soon, in the meantime read and review like always! Later!

_(One more thing, while you wait you might want to read a few other fanfics on this website. For those of you who like Kingdom Hearts Fanfics I suggest the story_ **"Unbreakable Connection" **_By my good friend _**"Puja723" **_she did a good job and __it's worth reading. For those of you who enjoy Justice League Fanfics I suggest_ _the __story_ **"Fates Intertwined****_" _**_by my other good friend _**"Kiyamasho" **_she too did a good job worth reading too see you soon!)_


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 of my story people! Let's see what happens when Azula is awake back in her cell with her _'cell mate'_ Gélin lodged in her mind. What will happen when she get's a bit of medical treatment too? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pokémon or Avatar characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. And Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to **Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko** and** Nickelodeon**.  
The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Special Note:** I first joined this website on March 25th 2003, so when it reached March 25th 2013 it meant I have been a fan fiction member for 10 years! How about that? Since that time I have written and re-done my stories several times as I learned to refine myself. I have also made good friends because of the common interests I've had with some of the writers, I've offered some ideas and characters to people who needed them and they were SO nice to accept! Other writers have written FANTASTIC fanfics I could only dream about and make me wish I had thought of it first, but we all can't be that good huh? So I dedicate this story not just to my 10 years of fan fiction but to all the people on my favourites list, epically my two very good friends **'****Puja723' **and **'Kiyamasho' **thanks girls! Here's to the next 10 years keep it up all of you!

* * *

**PART THREE:**

_(A message scroll written by Dr Kang from the Fire Island Mental Asylum to Fire Lord Zuko.)_

_**Most mighty Fire Lord Zuko, I wish I had a more promising report written up about your sister Princess Azula but sadly I don't. As suitable as this Asylum is for your sister, I still have grave reservations about her. Although her behaviour has some what abated over the last seven years, Azula is still deluded, unstable and ever prone to paranoia. The prospect of her NEVER ever recovering cannot be discounted. You urge that we continue our treatments with your sister yet she is STILL deliberately being difficult. Azula suffers from violent mood swings, one minute she can be her old self she was once known for, the next she can be violently angry or suicidally depressed at her failures.**_

_**This makes the Princess extremely unpredictable, a fact only too well known over the last seven years. Just today Azula had another violent outburst resulting in her being heavily sedated again. However before this could be done she broke the nose of one of the guards trying to restrain her with her elbow. The nurse trying to sedate Azula had her jaw broken by a well aimed kick to the mouth. My lord your sister's increasing instability is endangering not only the Asylum staff but herself as well. Hopefully the new Water Bender specialist in mental health, Lady Annchi from the Northern Water Tribe, will be able to help her. However I have my doubts…**_

**00000000000**

Dr Kang the head of the Fire Island Mental Asylum, the best hospital for mental care in all of the Fire Nation, looked up from his writing as his door opened and one of his nurses entered. Kang was a 35 year old about five feet seven inches tall, with black hair, green eyes, and was dressed in the robes of a Fire Nation Mental Doctor. The glasses perched on the end of his nose gave him a scholarly look rather than a doctor. "Yes nurse?" he asked politely.

"Lady Annchi is here to see you Dr Kang," the nurse said with a polite bow.

"Ah good!" Kang said pushing his glasses up his nose. "Send her in."

The nurse nodded and left then returned with a woman in her sixties, tall, thin with blue eyes and black hair turning grey. She was dressed in the robes of a Northern Water Healer complete with a walking stick.

"Lady Annchi of the Northern Water Tribe," the nurse said politely introducing the visitor before respectfully bowing and leaving.

"Welcome to Fire Island Lady Annchi," Kang said getting up from behind his desk and bowing. "I am Dr Kang head of the Asylum here; it's an honour to meet you."

"It's my honour to be needed here," Annchi said politely returning the bow. "From the reports I've been reading sent from you and Fire Lord Zuko, Princess Azula really needs my help."

"That is an _**understatement**_," Kang said bitterly moving back to his desk and sitting down again. "As a patient here Azula is _impossible_ to deal with, none of our treatments have worked on her in the last seven years. Group therapy, ink blot tests, private meetings with me and my other staff, meetings with her family and friends do **NOT** help this girl."

"Are you sure?" Annchi asked calmly.

"Absolutely," Kang said wearily. "She is exactly as I wrote in my reports," he looked down at some scrolls on his desks. "Azula is extremely deluded, consumed by her own bitterness and believing her own lies."

"Oh dear," Annchi frowned.

"Yes," Kang nodded sadly before going on. "Princess Azula is very unstable; because of this she suffers violent paranoid mood swings. If you so much as _**try**_ to talk to her about her life, family, friends, the war and _**ESPICALLY**_ Avatar Aang she flies into a terrible rage. However even though her fire bending is suppressed by medication, and chi blocking, Azula still knows enough martial arts to cause severe injuries. Several of the guards and staff here have received terrible wounds, some of which have _**never**_ recovered from."

"So that's why I was sent for," Annchi said in sudden understanding.

"Exactly," Kang beamed. "As a Water Bender your abilities include healing, not only physical injures, but _**MENTAL**_ injuries too. Fire Lord Zuko heard that your techniques have helped many mentally disturbed individuals and asked me to send for you."

"But hasn't Avatar Aang or Lady Katara tried to help the Princess?"

"They have," Kang sighed. "But their presence, even the very mention of their names sends Azula into terrible raging fits. She's convinced Aang will take away her bending like her father, and Katara wants to kill her in retaliation for her crimes during the war. Despite all promises to the contrary the Princess doesn't believe them so it's up to you."

"Very well," Annchi nodded. "In that case shall we go see Princess Azula now?"

"Of course," Kang said getting to his feet and heading to the door of his office. "This way."

Annchi followed Kang as he led her out of his office and through the corridors of the Fire Island Asylum. There were numbered doors along these corridors at regular intervals indicating all the different patient's rooms. Some of these rooms had Fire Nation Doctor's and Nurses coming in and out of them attending their patients needs. Finally Kang led Annchi to a solid metal door at the rear of the Asylum which was marked;

'**MAXIMUM SECURITY WING: NO ENTRY WITHOUT SPECIAL PASS SIGNED BY DOCTOR KANG.'**

Next to this door was a sign which read, **'ABSOLUTELY **_**NO**_** ENTRANCE WITHOUT A FIRE GUARD ESCORT.'**

Kang rapped a shot staccato sequence which he had learnt well over the years as head of the Asylum. The door opened up and the two healers walked inside to be greeted by a Fire Bending Guard Captain staring at them from a security desk. To the left of this desk was a locked and bolted steel door six inches thick and guarded by two Fire Bending soldiers.

"Good evening Doctor Kang," the Captain said cheerfully rising to his feet and giving a respectful bow. "Who is your visitor?"

"I am Lady Annchi," the elderly water bender said introducing herself.

"She's the specialist I was telling you about," Kang added meaningfully.

"Ah!" the Captain nodded in understanding. "Welcome Lady Annchi I am Captain Baatarsaikh, the head of security at the Fire Island Asylum."

"It's an honour to meet you," Annchi said with a polite bow.

"Now before I escort you both to the prisoner, I have to ask the two of you to remove ALL metal objects from your pockets and robes. Princess Azula is not the _only_ mental patient in this wing who could use metal objects to kill you."

"Of course," Annchi nodded as she and Kang started emptying their pockets and putting all personal items in a tray Baatarsaikh was holding. Once the two healers finished emptying their pockets one of the guards carefully unlocked and unbolted the door, while the other carefully patted Annchi and Kang down.

"Now then," Baatarsaikh said putting the tray on the security desk. "If you two are ready just follow me." The Captain led Kang and Annchi through the door, down some steps and they found themselves in a long hall with cell doors all along the walls. Unlike the other cells in the rest of the Asylum they had passed earlier, these doors had locks and bolts. The doctor's and nurses that they passed were accompanied by guards for their protection, who bowed politely as they passed them.

"One word of warning," Kang said to Annchi as they continued walking. "Be on _**constant**_ guard with Princess Azula, she is _**VERY**_ unpredictable. One word out of place and it could result in her venting her rage and frustration on _you._"

By now the trio had reached the end of the hall, where another pair of Fire Bending Guards stood in front of a double locked and bolted steel door. It looked very much like the first door they had passed through when they originally entered the security wing. There were even a couple of warning signs on and by the door only these one read;

'**BASEMENT ISOLATION CELL: STRICTLY **_**NO ENTRY **_**BY STAFF **_**OR**_** VISITORS UNLESS UNDER ARMED FIRE GUARD ESCORT.'**

Next to this door was a sign which read, **'ENTRY **_**EXPRESSLY FORBIDDEN**_** WITHOUT A PASS FROM DR KAANG AND SIGNED BY THE FIRELORD.'**

At the sight of Captain Baatarsaikh, Dr Kang and Annchi one of the guards carefully slid back the door's bolts, while the other guard produced a large key and opened door's locks. Once the door was unlocked and unbolted, the guard with the key opened up the door revealing a flight of torch lit stairs. The trio went down the stairs to a large stone underground basement also lit by torches. In this basement was yet _another_ metal door bolted and guarded like the last one, only this time there was another security desk nearby guarded by a Fire Bending Lieutenant. At the sight of Baatarsaikh he stood to attention. "Good evening sir!" he said formerly.

"Evening Lieutenant Sing," Baatarsaikh said with a nod. "Dr Kang and Lady Annchi are here to see the prisoner."

"At once sir," Sing said obediently and nodded at the guards who unbolted the door while he produced a set of keys for the locks.

"If you don't mind Baatarsaikh," Kang said to the Fire Bending Captain. "I'd like you and your men to wait out here while I go in with Lady Annchi. Of all the staff here Azula seems the calmest with me, once I've introduced them I'll just wait out here."

"As you wish sir," Baatarsaikh said quietly as Lieutenant Sing finished unlocking the door and opening it up.

"Ready?" Kang asked Annchi.

"As I'll ever be," Annchi said taking a deep breath to mentally ready herself before entering the door.

The room the two healers's entered was quite large, on the opposite side of the door was barred off cell. The cell itself was eight feet by eight feet making it a perfect square, the only way into this cell was a heavy metal door that could be locked and bolted on the outside. At the bottom of this door was a slot that allowed the staff to pass Azula her food and water. Naturally Azula was given half and hour to eat her meals before she had to hand back her dishes. The dishes, bowls and cups were always made of wood but there were no eating utensils to go with them. Dr Kang couldn't afford to let Azula use any chopsticks or knives as weapons for fear of trying to attack her visitors.

The floor of Azula's cell was paved with thick stone tiles so she couldn't dig her way out, even if she tried to, the sounds of her digging against the tiles would alert the guards of what she was up to. In the left of corner of the cell was a small walled of stone toilet, which allowed Azula to go to the bathroom in private. There was also a water gate in this section with a drain in the floor and a spigot which was Azula's shower. It opened up for 10 minutes in the early evening so Azula could wash herself clean, the only way Azula knew was when the staff informed her a few minutes before they opened it.

Against the left cell wall was a book case full of soft cover books containing all of Azula's favourite subjects, stories and games. She was never allowed hard cover books from visitors in case something was hidden within their pages. Against the right cell wall was a table and chair with paper and writing charcoal on it, so Azula could write and draw things. Zuko had expressly forbid _anyone_ giving Azula writing pens, a decision which Dr Kang agreed with wholeheartedly, they were afraid she might use them for weapons on someone. On the opposite side of the cell door was Azula's 'bed,' which was nothing more than a simple mat with a bare pillow and blanket. On the bed itself laying flat out on her back in a deeply drugged sleep was Azula herself.

The Fire Nation Princess was wearing a simple red Fire Nation Insane Asylum dress with no pockets, Dr Kang couldn't risk Azula using the elastic to try and attack anyone by strangling them. It was also for that reason why Azula was forbidden to have any jewellery which was why her long dark hair was left loose. Completing Azula's outfit was a pair of soft slippers on her feet, like common house slippers, not the ideal choice for running in.

"Here we are," Kang said to Annchi. "As you can see the Princess is still sedated, I had the staff remove her strait jacket when they said you had arrived."

"A wise precaution," Annchi said thoughtfully. "I'll need a level of trust if I'm to help her. So now we'll wait for her to wake I guess."

**00000000000**

Azula awoke with a frustrated groan to once again see the hated stone ceiling of her cell.

'_You mean OUR cell,'_ Gélin's voice came from inside her mind correcting her.

"Oh…so you're still here Gélin," Azula groaned in greater frustration as she sat up, puzzling both Dr Kang and Annchi. "I thought I had imagined you. But I should BE so lucky!" she grumbled.

"What are you talking about Azula?" Kang asked his patient. "We've only just got here."

"Ah Dr Kang," Azula said sarcastically at the sound of his voice. "Come to check up on your prisoner after her latest psychotic outburst? And who is this Water Tribe _**Peasant **_you brought with you?"

"I am Annchi of the Northern Water Tribe," the elderly Water Bender said with a slight bow. "The Fire Lord summoned me here so Dr Kang could use my healing abilities to try and assist you."

"Ah! Another so called 'expert' to try and heal the 'insane' Fire Nation Princess," Azula said mockingly. "Zu-Zu must be getting desperate to go to someone like you Annchi."

"Lady Annchi's mystic water healing techniques has helped the most disturbed minds find at least _some_ form of peace," Kang said gently to Azula. "So why not at least _**try**_ it out? You have nothing to lose from it have you?"

'_This Dr Kang is quite a reasonable fellow,' _Gélin said thoughtfully. _'He's trying to appeal to your logical side.'_

"Oh yes," Azula nodded in agreement. "Kang at least _**knows **_not to patronise me, he is the sobering Ying to my thundering Yang." Realising that Kang and Annchi were still looking at her Azula gave a weary sigh. "Oh very well, I will let the _**Peasant**_ try her techniques on me. As I'm obviously NOT going anywhere," she added in a quiet angry voice.

"Most wise," Annchi said in approval before turning to Kang. "You and your staff can wait outside I will take it from here."

"Uh…is that wise?" Kang asked worriedly. "Remember what we discussed on our way here?"

"Don't worry," Annchi said reassuringly to the worried doctor. "I haven't forgotten if anything goes wrong I will call for help."

Reluctantly Kang and Captain Baatarsaikh left the cell leaving Annchi and Azula alone for the time being.

"Okay then," Annchi said producing a large green water canteen. "We need to be alone for this healing technique to work. I'm going to use this water I have to try and smooth and calm the storm of your chaotic mind."

"Huh!" Azula sneered as she grabbed her chair and sat down near the bars so Annchi could reach her. "There is _**NOTHING**_ wrong with my mind; I did everything that was expected of me. Why else was I a Fire Bending Protégée, who conquered the Earth Kingdom and was chosen as Fire Lord?"

Azula fell silent as Annchi opened up her canteen and used her bending to produce her mystic water and hold it up in the air. Azula was amazed despite her annoyance; she had seen Water Bender's use water before but not like this. Azula had never seen such pure water before, not even in the sea. The Fire Nation Princess found herself drawing nearer to the bars with her chair almost like she was in a trance. Once Azula was close enough to her, Annchi carefully placed the water on her hands and then gently placed them on either side of her head. As the water touched Azula's head it suddenly started a crystal blue colour.

"Just relax," Annchi said soothingly. "Let the calming feel of the water ease the chaos of your mind."

For some reason Azula found herself obeying Annchi's instructions and closed her eyes. Annchi leaned forward her face a mask of concentration as she used her technique to bring her calm mental strength into Azula's seething raging mind. Annchi had done this many times before with other patients she had treated; it was her way of not only healing Azula but trying to get a sense of her thought patterns.

Suddenly Annchi felt a _**response**_ to the probing tendrils of her mystic water technique. It was as if whatever she was trying to sense was sensing _**her.**__ 'You have made a GRAVE mistake in entering this girl's mind UNINVITED Lady Annchi,'_ a voice suddenly thundered in Annchi's own mind.

To the Water Bender's astonishment she realised that there was _**ANOTHER**_ presence in Azula's mind! A seething whirlpool of violent emotions swept through Annchi's mind, emotions she struggled desperately to control and analyse. Above all there was frenzied, insane rage, but there was also fear, and a sense of powerlessness. Was there an undercurrent of yearning, of pleading as well? As if incensed by Annchi's thoughts Azula's eyes suddenly opened and a sudden blast of psychic energy blew the elderly Water Bender clean off her feet.

"I KNEW it!" Azula screamed to the astonished and now terrified Annchi. "You were _lying_ to me about your technique! Just like Dr Kang! Just like Mai and Ty Lee! Just like Zu-Zu!"

Annchi lay against the wall looking on in quiet terror, something very wrong was happening here. As Azula strode around her cell ranting to and fro power was emanating from her in waves. This was a fierce, wild power and very physical too. The air was filled with a rushing wind, the torches flickered, papers flew off Azula's table and her books went smashing into the walls. "Just like _mother!_" Azula screamed in a voice nothing like her own. "I will get even with them! ALL my enemies!" She picked up her heavy table and hurled it against the bars smashing it to fragments. _"I'll exterminate them all! __**I WILL DESTROY THE WORLD! ****I WILL DESTROY ALL!"**_

This sudden violent act gave Annchi such a shock she clutched her chest as a sudden pain gripped her, it was now very hard for her to breathe. Azula was raging around her cell smashing aside anything in her path, and bellowing ever louder threats of death, doom and destruction. Behind her the energy-storm swept through the room like a wind, hurling books, papers, and scrolls through the air. Suddenly Azula seemed to become aware of Annchi; she stalked towards her eyes glowing with fiery madness. The tightness in Annchi's chest was getting worse, and her breathing was getting harder and harder.

Azula, who seemed taller now, with a strange green glow around her body stalked towards Annchi, claw like hands by her side twitching as if to rend her limb from limb. _**"I warned you Lady Annchi,"**_ Azula spoke in her strange voice. _**"You made a grave mistake entering this girl's mind uninvited, now you will SUFFER!" **_She raised her right arm pointed her fingers and cried _**"Green Blaster!" **_A stream of green energy was released at the terrified Elderly Water Bender who screamed a scream of pure terror as the energy hit her head on.

**00000000000**

Meanwhile many miles away in the South Pole, Aang awoke with a terrified scream as a terrible wave of energy hit his mind. Instantly Katara, who had been sleeping next to him, was up and alert concerned for her beloved's well being.

"Aang! Are you alright?! What in the name of all the spirits happened to you?"

"I…don't know," Aang said panting and clutching the side of his head with both hands. "I felt something…something that was so powerful and destructive it washed over my mind like a tidal wave. I…never felt anything like it…it was like…something VERY different trying to enter our world.

**00000000000**

In a completely different dimension which was filled with a wide expanse of stars and galaxies, something else was also being affected very much like Aang had been. It was in fact a Pokémon but this was no ordinary Pokémon, it was the legendary Pokémon Arceus, the 'Original One' creator of the Pokémon Universe. Arceus was an equine being similar to a Centaur about ten feet six inches tall. Its body color was white with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The pattern of which had similar recurrences on the underside of Arceus's mane, tail, and face. Arceus's four pointed feet were tipped with gold hooves. Its mane was quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face was gray, with green eyes, red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. Arceus also had a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that pointed upward. Its neck was fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on its neck's underside that was colored white like much of its body. Arceus also had a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changed color along with its eyes and hooves based on Arceus's current type. The wheel also had four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of Arceus's underbelly resumed past its waist, and the underside of Arceus's limbs were also gray in coloration with extrusions at the tops of its legs. Arceus's tail was fairly like its mane in shape and coloration.

'_Such destructive power,'_ Arceus thought to itself as the destructive energy wave which had woken it faded away from its dimension at last. _'It felt like a __Pokémon but it was coming from somewhere else…a different dimension. I MUST find it! Something with such power could be dangerous in the wrong world!'_

With that in mind Arceus got up and began its search for the origin of the destructive energy.

**00000000000**

Back in Azula's cell Dr Kang, Captain Baatarsaikh and his guards were looking around in appalled horror at the devastation which surrounded them. They had been waiting outside as Annchi had asked them to, when they heard Azula starting to shout then scream something terrible. They had been used to Azula having violent outbursts before during the last seven years, however the smashing and destruction of the cell was something completely new to them. When they had burst in they had found Azula lying unconscious in the middle of her cell, and Annchi was laying against the wall a look of pure terror on her face.

"What in the name of the Fire Nation happened in here?!" Lieutenant Sing cried in disbelief.

Dr Kang rushed forward and examined Annchi then looked up in horror at his friends. "By Angi…" he said in quiet disbelief. "She's dead!"

"Dead?!" Captain Baatarsaikh exclaimed. "You sure?"

"Very sure," Dr Kang said grimly getting to his feet. "I need to examine Azula…but before I do I want someone to remove Annchi I have to do an autopsy."

"I'll see to it at once sir," Lieutenant Sing said heading for the door.

"Get some more guards and nurses here too," Baatarsaikh called after him. "In case Azula wakes up and decides to take her fury out on us too."

As Kang waited for the guards and nurses to join him, he wondered just HOW was he going to explain his patient's behaviour to Zuko. As he hadn't seen what had actually happened it would have to be a VERY good explanation, but for the moment he didn't have one.

* * *

Oh boy! It seems that Azula now has more than her own mental problems to deal with! Gélin's rage, anger and powers combined with Azula's own seems to have made them both VERY unstable and dangerous. Aang picked up the energy produced by them and Arceus in its OWN dimension! THAT'S powerful! _"What will happen next?"_ I hear you ask? Find out next update to find out, in the meantime read and review like always! Later!

**Special Notes-Character Name Meanings: **

**Annchi-**Amazing Peace, Angel

**Baatarsaikh-**Peaceful Hero, Hero who Brings Peace

**Kang-**Well Being, Health

_(One more thing, while you wait you might want to read a few other fanfics on this website. For those of you who like Kingdom Hearts Fanfics I suggest the story_ **"Unbreakable Connection" **_By my good friend _**"Puja723" **_she did a good job and __it's worth reading. For those of you who enjoy Justice League Fanfics I suggest_ _the __story_ **"Fates Intertwined****_" _**_by my other good friend _**"Kiyamasho" **_she too did a good job worth reading too see you soon!)_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back dear readers, I apologise for the long, LONG delay, but here's what you have been waiting for after all this time…Chapter 4! Now we'll see if Dr Kang has made any sense out of what happened during Azula's 'outburst.' If he hasn't, MAYBE Aang can help as he sensed it…as well as Arceus. Read on to find out!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pokémon or Avatar characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** And Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to **Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko** and **Nickelodeon.  
**The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Author's Notes**: To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE**_ of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Special Note:** I first joined this website on March 25th 2003, so when it reached March 25th 2013 it meant I have been a fan fiction member for 10 years! How about that? Since that time I have written and re-done my stories several times as I learned to refine myself. I have also made good friends because of the common interests I've had with some of the writers, I've offered some ideas and characters to people who needed them and they were SO nice to accept! Other writers have written FANTASTIC fanfics I could only dream about and make me wish I had thought of it first, but we all can't be that good huh? So I dedicate this story not just to my 10 years of fan fiction but to all the people on my favourites list, epically my two very good friends **'Puja723'** and **'Kiyamasho'** thanks girls! Here's to the next 10 years keep it up all of you!

* * *

**PART FOUR:**

Dr Kang looked up from his work as the door to his office was flung open and a very angry Zuko stormed into his office, ignoring his usual formal monthly greeting. Following timidly behind him was Suki, Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Dr Kang!" Zuko snapped as he strode up towards the desk and towered over his seated form.

"Greetings Fire Lord Zuko," Kang said calmly getting to his feet and bowing politely. "I take it that you're here once again for your monthly visit to see Princess Azula?"

"I'm not here JUST for my visit; I'm here for an explanation as well!" Zuko said slamming both of his hands down on the desk.

"Take it easy Zuko," Suki said coolly to the irritated Fire Lord putting a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah let's find out what's going on before we get angry huh?" Ty Lee added pleasantly.

"Alright, alright," Zuko said throwing his hands up in frustration. He then took a deep breath to calm down and compose himself. "What is going on Dr Kang? Every week for the last seven years you're sent me a report on my sister's progress, the last one I got was how the Water Bender Lady Annchi was going to treat Azula. After that…nothing! No reports despite my requests and demands for this last month, now I'm here for my visit and I'm NOT going until you tell me what's been happening!"

"Fair enough," Kang said reasonably indicating that Zuko should sit down before doing the same thing. "Fire Lord Zuko," Kang said calmly clasping his hands together on his desk. "Your sister is beyond all medical help that I know of, something is VERY wrong with her."

"In what way?" Zuko demanded to know tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk.

"Well…shortly after my last report to you," Kang explained. "Lady Annchi arrived to try and use her mystic water healing technique, in an attempt to treat the Princess."

"What happened?"

"I escorted Lady Annchi to Azula's cell with some of the guards. Along the way I explained all the rules associated in dealing with her. Despite my warnings shortly after I introduced her to Azula, Annchi insisted we wait outside while she started her treatment.

"Uh-oh," Ty Lee said worriedly as she realised what this report might be leading up to. "Then what?"

"I don't know," Kang shrugged. "Annchi must have done something to anger Azula which caused her to have another violent outburst."

"Why am I not surprised?" Zuko muttered to himself.

"But it was VERY different to her other outbursts in the last seven years," Kang added worriedly.

"In what way?" Suki asked curiously noticing how fidgety Kang was getting as he was talking to them.

"Well we heard Azula shouting, then screaming…which was followed by terrible sounds of destruction."

"Destruction?" Zuko suddenly spoke up. "Azula was wrecking her cell?"

"It sure sounded like it," Kang said grimly. "We then heard an energy discharge, a terrible scream, a final howl and the thud of a falling body. When we rushed in the cell was wrecked, Lady Annchi was dead and Azula was unconscious."

"Azula wrecked her cell and killed Lady Annchi?" Ty Lee exclaimed in horrified disbelief. "I don't believe it! I thought she was taking fire-bending medication and was chi-blocked regularly!"

"She was!" Kang assured her. "Yet it wasn't the lightning that killed Annchi, I did an autopsy on her and she died of a heart attack."

"What was Lady Annchi like?" Zuko demanded to know.

Kang gaped at him.

"Was she young, old, fat or thin?" Zuko snapped.

"She was in her sixties, tall and thin so my examination WAS accurate."

"What about Azula? What happened to her?" Ty Lee asked urgently.

"While she was unconscious we took the Princess out of her cell to the infirmary and repaired all the damage she'd done before putting her back. When she woke up we asked her what happened."

"What did she say?"

"She claimed she couldn't remember anything after Lady Annchi started her treatment."

"Couldn't remember?!" Zuko exclaimed in disbelief. "That's ridiculous, she's lying! Azula always lies!"

"I know that my Lord," Kang said calmly. "You told us that yourself many times, however despite our best attempts to jog her memory she remembers nothing."

"And you believed her?" Zuko snorted.

"I believe that something sinister is going on with Azula," Kang said gravely. "Ever since then, this whole month, Azula has been having what I can only describe as attacks of 'nervous hysteria.'

"You mean she's been ranting, raving and destroying her cell this entire time?" Ty Lee said in dismay. "When and at what times?"

"The attacks happen always late at night when the Princess is tired and alone," Kang said reading some reports he had prepared on the desk in front of him.

"Alone?" Suki said jumping on that last word. "You mean you leave Azula unguarded at night?" The thought alone made they young Kyoshi Warrior's eyes widen in alarm.

"Only the inside of her cell," Kang reassured her. "We respect Azula's right to privacy at night. It's just that these attacks unnerve my staff and they flatly refuse to go in at night until after Azula has an attack."

"What can be possibly making Azula have these attacks?" Zuko demanded to know. "Has anyone else been to see her after Lady Annchi?"

"No one but myself during this time," Kang admitted. "The attacks come at around midnight and they are always the same, terrible screaming with the cell wrecked and Azula unconscious."

"You mean you've actually been in the cell when Azula has an attack and lived?!" Ty Lee said in awe.

"Of course not!" Kang said angrily. "After what happened to Annchi I'm not stupid enough to go in there during an attack! I stayed outside her cell noting the time of the attacks to see if there's any changes. It was only after I established a pattern of midnight that one evening; I decided to stay in Azula's cell BEFORE an attack came on to see the result. To my surprise and relief nothing happened."

"Azula didn't get enraged at you at all?" Zuko said in amazement.

"She didn't do a thing," Kang said in confirmation. "I seem to have a calming effect on the Princess, and her attacks come on when she is excited or enraged especially if she is already tired. I've given orders to my staff to keep her calm at night and to avoid stressing out."

"Wow," Suki said quietly. "I can see why you stopped sending in your reports, if this got out…"

"Exactly," Kang said slowly. "However…Azula's attacks are only PART of the mystery here."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"During the day Azula seems to be normal, with her usual antics…mood swings and so on. She even hallucinates…however…Azula's hallucinations…are not ALL about her mother, you, your family and friends as before."

"What are they about then?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"The Princess goes on about fantastic creatures called 'Pokémon,'" Kang sighed.

"Pokémon?" the assembled trio said together in puzzlement. For this was a new word that none of them had heard before.

"What the heck is a Pokémon?" Zuko frowned.

"Well apparently," Kang said looking over his notes. "The word 'Pokémon' is a shortened word for 'Pocket Monsters,' creatures that represent forces of nature in living animals of all shape and sizes."

"How the heck can you fit a monster in your pocket?" Suki said in puzzlement.

"According to Azula," Kang said flipping over to some more papers. "She says Pokémon can be captured in special containers called 'Pokéballs,' which then allow the user to tame and 'train' the Pokémon for their own uses."

"Wow!" Ty Lee said in wonderment. "That's incredible!"

"There's more," Kang went on. "Azula has been writing down lists of these 'Pokémon.' She's been drawing them on scrolls and writing down all their strengths, weaknesses and what they…'evolve' into when they have enough…'experience.'"

As he spoke Kang opened up a drawer in his desk, withdrew a large scroll, unrolled it and passed it to Zuko so he could look over the contents. The Fire Lord and his two bodyguards read the scroll in growing amazement and worry; it listed up 647 Pokémon complete with their pictures, their element types, strengths and weaknesses.

"Just how does Azula know all these things?" Zuko asked Kang looking up from the scroll.

"The Princess claims that a 'spirit' called Gélin visit's her when she is alone. Gélin is her 'cell mate,' it tells her all these things you've read about and she tells it all about whatever it wants to know."

"Azula's possessed by a spirit?" Ty Lee cried in alarm.

"It seems the only plausible explanation," Kang mused.

"If that's the case," Suki said worriedly to Zuko. "We should go and get Aang to take at look at Azula."

"My sentiments exactly," Kang nodded. "We need the Avatar's abilities to deal with this."

"Not just yet," Zuko said suddenly. "I want to talk to Azula first and see all this for myself."

"You want to TALK to the Princess?!" Kang exclaimed. "I told you what happened when Lady Annchi spoke to her; if you do anything to enrage Azula she may kill you."

"He's right Zuko," Suki said adding her own concerns. "You should really think about this."

"I have to see Azula for myself," Zuko said stubbornly. "She always lies and the only way I'll believe all this is to see her in person…now!" he added determinedly.

Realising that Zuko was being serious and wasn't going to leave until he saw sister made Kang sigh in defeat. "Very well," he said getting to his feet. "I will take you to see the Princess. However may I suggest only YOU go into her cell Fire Lord? She is still very unstable in regards to your friend and to you Ty Lee."

"She is?" Ty Lee said in disappointment. "But Zuko can't go in there alone!"

"True," Kang said leading them to the door of his office. "This is why I insist we stay just outside the Princess' cell just in case."

The tone of Kang's voice told Zuko that this was a suggestion which was NOT going to be ignored no matter what he said. "In that case agreed," he said calmly as he and the others followed Kang to Azula's cell.

**00000000000**

When Kang, Zuko, Ty Lee, Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors entered the room before Azula's cell, they saw that the guards had been doubled since their last visit. They also noticed that Captain Baatarsaikh was at the security desk this time as well as Lieutenant Sing. At the sight of his visitors the Captain got up and bowed politely while Sing moved over to the door of Azula's cell and started unlocking it with his fellow guards.

"Is all this really necessary?" Ty Lee protested. "Azula already knows she's well guarded and can't escape, you don't need to rub extra guards in her face!"

"Security had to be doubled here for the staff's peace of mind," Lieutenant Sing said as he and his men continued to unlock and unbolt Azula's door.

"Ever since Azula's 'attacks' started the staff and my guards have been on edge with what she does with her cell," Baatarsaikh explained to Zuko and his escort. "They are terrified to enter at night…especially before midnight."

"All done sir," Sing reported as he opened the now unlocked door to Azula's cell.

"Alright Lord Zuko," Kang said as the Fire Lord braced himself to enter the cell. "Remember we will be right out here if anything goes wrong."

"I'll be fine," Zuko said calmly and stepped into the cell.

Once he was inside, Zuko stopped to take in the strange changes that had happened to his sister's cell. All her usual things were where they normally were including her replaced bookcase, table, chair and 'bed.' However Azula's table was covered in books and scrolls of the history of bending, all the different nations with their histories, the history of the world before, during and after the war. There were also all sorts of books concerning animals, the Avatar and spirit world as well.

The walls of Azula's cell were now covered in complex mathematical numbers and formula's Zuko couldn't even begin to understand. There were also diagrams of turtle-ducks, elephant-rats and platypus-bears too. It was almost as if Azula was studying the animals again from scratch. Zuko also noticed on the walls nearer to the bars and cell door, Azula had drawn more diagrams and drawings that consisted of the strange 'Pokémon' creatures Kang had been telling him about.

However what REALLY caught the Fire Lord's attention, was the scorch marks on the walls near the door leading out. They were obviously the result of Azula's nightly 'attacks,' they were very large and the stone's underneath them had been half melted as a result of Azula's fury. As for Azula herself she was lying on her bed, flat on her back, her hands folded neatly on her chest her eyes closed apparently asleep.

"Hello Zu-Zu," Azula said calmly without even opening her eyes or looking up at her brother.

'_How did you know it was your brother?'_ Gélin asked curiously. _'For all you know it could have been that fool Kang or some of his staff.'_

"Azula," Zuko said stiffly as he carefully approached the cell bars unaware there was someone else talking to his sister. "Dr Kang has been telling me you've…developed some strange new behaviour."

"I knew it was time for your visit again," Azula went on without moving or acting like Zuko or Gélin had said anything. "Because that's the same atrocious dragon lotion you _ALWAYS_ wear when you come to visit."

'_Ah!'_ Gélin said in understanding realising Azula was answering his question without raising her brother's suspicions.

Zuko couldn't help but wince at Azula's observation and made a mental note to start using a different lotion from now on. "Yeah…Uncle keeps getting me it for my birthday, he says it's a lotion used in the Fire Nation for centuries."

'_I see your memories of your brother and uncle are accurate,'_ Gélin said drily. _'The ARE sentimental fools.'_

"Tell me about it," Azula muttered in quiet agreement before raising her voice. "Speaking of birthday's Zu-Zu, did you get my scroll? It was **SO** nice of your lackeys to deliver it for me, mind you that was _AFTER_ they read it," she added sarcastically. "They had to 'make sure' I hadn't written you a poison ink pen letter. Mutual trust is such a _**WONDERFUL**_ thing wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah," Zuko said in grim agreement. "Trust is a wonderful thing. If you have it, that is."

"Ah but I _DON'T_ have it," Azula corrected him. "Trust was _**TAKEN**_ from me the day you decided to commit treason, along with all my other so called 'friends' as well."

"Well at least I didn't grow power hungry like you," Zuko countered angrily.

"You obviously didn't come here to start making pathetic excuses again," Azula said dismissively. "You came here because of this," she pointed a casual finger at the diagrams, drawings and formula's on the walls.

"Yes," Zuko said grimly. "Dr Kang told me of your new…disturbing behaviour and attacks."

"No," Azula said finally sitting up to face her brother at long last. "You came to talk to me about my cell mate Gélin didn't you? The source of all my new 'problems.'"

"Dr Kang said you mentioned him," Zuko said slowly choosing his words carefully. "I was wondering…what you could tell me about him?"

"He's certainly better company than the guards, doctors, nurses, images of you, mother and all the other _**'TRATIORS'**_ I see continually in my mind's eye."

Zuko rolled his eyes in disbelief, every time he came to visit and talk to his sister, it ALWAYS came back to this subject. "Azula why do you do this to me?" he sighed wearily. "I take the time and effort to come out and visit you once a month, no matter how bad things have been, and what do you do? You throw it back in my face! What happened during the war was over seven years ago, _WHY_ do you keep on about it? I offer you everything to get out of her Azula, _**EVERYTHING!**_ Aang and uncle do the same thing and yet you constantly refuse!"

"That's because I do it to spite them _AND_ you Zu-Zu," Azula said darkly. "For there is no _**POSSIBLE**_ way you or any of those traitor's can _**EVER**_ possibly apologise for what you did to me _OR_ father, which is WHY I don't accept them. The only way I will _ever_ accept anything from you is your abdication and suicide. Followed by the slow _**PAINFUL **_execution of all those so called _'friends'_ of yours…THAT would just make my day."

"Azula you know perfectly well that's NOT going to happen," Zuko sighed gripping the bridge of his nose as if in pain.

"Oh I know that," Azula shrugged. "But there's no point in passing the time with a healthy fantasy is there? After all," she said her voice hardening in quiet fury. "I have _**OODLES**_ of time down here!"

"But you seem to have a new fantasy with Gélin," Zuko said getting back to the previous subject.

"Gélin is not a fantasy," Azula corrected him. "So what he tells is NOT fantasy either. His world is real, the creatures he calls Pokémon are real and his power is very _VERY _real too! He and I have a lot in common it seems, we're both intelligent, resourceful, ruthless, prodgies and 'monster's' betrayed by people we trusted."

"I don't suppose it would be possible…to…talk to Gélin would it?" Zuko ventured hopefully. "So I can find out why he's here and why he picked you?"

"No he wouldn't," Azula said angrily. "Because he knows what I know and that is…that you are a traitor. Traitor to Fire Nation," she said he voice rising in anger. "Traitor to our family…traitor to ANGI!" As Azula continued to speak with her voice rising higher and higher in anger, she began pacing to and fro, the rage rising in her like a roaring fire. Rage, Zuko noted, and something else…possibly what Dr Kang had warned him about.

"If our positions were reversed," Azula screamed on. "You would be charged with betraying the principals of all three!" By now power was emanating from Azula in waves, which almost knocked Zuko off his feet by their intensity. The air was filled with rushing wind, the torches flickered, and papers flew off Azula's table as well as the books from her book case. _"There is no compassion for traitors!"_ Azula screamed in a different voice causing Zuko to back away in alarm. _**"There is no ROOM for**_ _**traitors!**_ _**THERE ****IS**** NO **__**MERCY**__** FOR TRAITORS!"**_ Azula brought her fists down onto her table with this last threat, and smashed it into chopsticks with her unrestrained fury.

This powerfully violent action caused Zuko to leap away in terror, as he realised that Dr Kang had indeed been right about his sister being possessed. He had seen his friend Aang in the Avatar state when his emotions got intense, but what was happening here was much, much worse. In fact Azula's 'attack' was getting so bad that it was robbing him of his ability to speak and summon help. Azula was ranting and raging around her cell destroying everything screaming louder threats of death, doom and destruction over her enemies.

The energy storm behind the Fire Nation Princess was blowing like a gale sending every loose item swirling around and around. Azula drew her attention to Zuko and stalked towards the bars, her eyes glowing with raw power and fiery madness. She seemed taller now to the young Fire Lord and her body was covered in a green glow as her claw like hands gripped the bars.

"_**Well 'FIRE LORD' Zuko!"**_ Azula spoke in her strange voice. _**"You wanted to see and talk to me…so here I am!" **_

"Who…who ARE you?" Zuko said struggling to keep his voice steady.

"_**I am Gélin…Azula's cell mate, and I will DESTROY you!"**_ Azula raised her right arm, pointed her fingers and cried _**"Green Blaster!"**_

A stream of green energy was released causing Zuko to leap to the left as it hit the floor he had JUST been standing on. Looking back he saw that the attack had half melted the stones leaving a huge scorch mark, just like the other marks on the walls. Zuko glanced frantically at the cell door, he could make it, but he didn't fancy his chances much considering what he had seen. Azula was NOT using ordinary Fire Bending, at least none that HE knew of. Suddenly Azula clutched her head giving off one last terrible howl, her body arched, and then she dropped limply to ground unconscious.

**00000000000**

At the very moment before Azula's 'attack' happened. Aang, Momo, Katara and Sokka were travelling to the Fire Nation Capitol on Appa, to talk to Zuko about a VERY worrying occurrence. Every night for the last month Aang had been woken by a terrible wave of destructive energy, which hit his mind like a sudden tidal wave during a storm. Concerned that there was trouble somewhere regarding the Spirit World, Aang and his two friends had been travelling around on Appa trying to locate the source of the spiritual energy. So far their search had revealed nothing so now they were heading to Zuko's palace to ask the young Fire Lord if there had been any spiritual problems that needed resolving.

"We're nearly there," Katara said cheerfully to her brother and Aang.

"Let's hope Zuko can help us out," Aang said worriedly. "These disturbances are AAAAHHHH!" he suddenly screamed and clutched his head in agony causing, Katara, Sokka and Momo to jump in shock.

"AH! Aang what's wrong?!" Sokka cried out in alarm.

"Oh no! He's having another spiritual attack!" Katara exclaimed in dismay. She quickly hugged Aang so he wouldn't fall off Appa's saddle, while he was in pain he couldn't concentrate on flying or his bending.

"Wait a minute!" Sokka protested. "So far they've only happened at mid-night disturbing our well deserved sleep. Why right now? It's only mid morning."

"Ooohhh!" Aang moaned wearily as the attack faded and he slowly lowered his hands. "Katara…" he said weakly. "Are you alright?"

"That's something we should be asking you," Katara said gently as she released her hold on the young Avatar. "You had another spiritual attack."

"Yeah," Sokka added. "You nearly gave ME a spiritual attack too, scared me almost out of my skin!"

"Knock it off Sokka!" Katara said angrily using her water ground to create a snowball and throw it in his face. "Aang…what happened to you?"

"We have to get to the Fire Nation," Aang said urgently. "The source of the power I felt is strongest there."

"What…kind of power?" Sokka asked as he wiped the snow from his face. He suddenly stopped his eyes widening in alarm at something behind them. Turning around Aang and Katara's mouth's dropped open in amazement at the impossible sight before them.

**00000000000**

At the same time somewhere in the Multiverse, Arceus was also recovering from the same destructive energy wave which had affected Aang. It had been searching quite a while now for the source of the energy that had alerted it. Every time it felt an energy wave hit it, Arceus was able to follow it back to the source as it got stronger each time. The last energy wave Arceus had just felt had been the strongest yet; now that it was gone Arceus knew where it had come from as it could still sense it. It also knew WHO and WHAT was causing the energy too.

'_So,'_ the legendary Pokémon thought grimly to itself. _'The Pokémon Darkling still_ _lives, in another Universe with the powers of Missingo the Glitch Pokémon. He must_ _be removed at once!_ _If such raw power from one Universe is felt here, I dread to think what would happen if it stabilised! But I cannot do this alone, I need help. Thankfully I know someone who can help me!'_

With that in mind Arceus quickly retracted its steps back to the Pokémon Universe as fast as it could.

* * *

Well! Things are REALLY moving now huh? Zuko JUST barely escaped being killed by her possessed sister, while Arceus has found the source of the trouble and is off to get help from the Pokémon World. I just wonder WHO it has in mind and more importantly…WHAT have Aang, Katara and Sokka seen that amazes them so? You'll find out next update which HOPEFULLY won't take so long to put up. In the meantime read and review like always! Later!

**Special Notes-Character Name Meanings: **

**Annchi-**Amazing Peace, Angel

**Baatarsaikh-**Peaceful Hero, Hero who Brings Peace

**Kang-**Well Being, Health

_(One more thing, while you wait you might want to read a few other fanfics on this website. For those of you who like Kingdom Hearts Fanfics I suggest the story_ **"Unbreakable Connection" **_By my good friend _**"Puja723" **_she did a good job and __it's worth reading. For those of you who enjoy Justice League Fanfics I suggest_ _the __story_ **"Fates Intertwined****_" _**_by my other good friend _**"Kiyamasho" **_she too did a good job worth reading too see you soon!)_


	5. Chapter 5

I have returned dear readers and after a LOT of hard work now comes Chapter 5. (About damm time too!) This is where you will see the Pokémon part of this story at last, enjoy yourselves!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pokémon or Avatar characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** And Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to **Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko** and **Nickelodeon.  
**The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Author's Notes**: To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE**_ of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Special Note:** I first joined this website on March 25th 2003, so when it reached March 25th 2013 it meant I have been a fan fiction member for 10 years! How about that? Since that time I have written and re-done my stories several times as I learned to refine myself. I have also made good friends because of the common interests I've had with some of the writers, I've offered some ideas and characters to people who needed them and they were SO nice to accept! Other writers have written FANTASTIC fanfics I could only dream about and make me wish I had thought of it first, but we all can't be that good huh? So I dedicate this story not just to my 10 years of fan fiction but to all the people on my favourites list, epically my two very good friends **'Puja723'** and **'Kiyamasho'** thanks girls! Here's to the next 10 years keep it up all of you!

* * *

**PART FIVE:**

Outside Azula's cell the Kyoshi Warriors were listening to what was happening in it with mounting horror. Dr Kang, Captain Baatarsaikh, Lieutenant Sing and the guards however were listening in mounting anguish. The sequence of events they had learned to fear was starting again. Azula's voice raised in anger, the inhuman screams, the terrible sounds of destruction. The final howl and the thud of a falling body was just too much for them.

"Get that door unlocked!" Kang snapped to Battarsaikh and Sing. "NOW!"

"What in the name of Avatar Kyoshi _**WAS**_ that?" Suki cried out in alarm as the guards rushed forward to carry out their orders.

"What you heard Suki," Kang said grimly. "Was the sound of Princess Azula having an attack of 'nervous hysteria' or what's also known as a 'brain storm.' Fire Lord Zuko probably triggered one off when talking with his sister, I sure hope he's still alive in there. After what happened to Lady Annchi I'm dreading to see the inside of that cell."

"You mean Azula might have killed him?!" Ty Lee exclaimed in dismay.

"Very probably," Kang said glancing worriedly at the cell door which the soldiers had finished unlocking.

"Door's unlocked sir," Battarsaikh reported.

Shoving the Captain and his men aside Suki, Ty Lee and the Kyoshi Warriors ran into the cell with Dr Kang right behind them. They found Zuko amidst the ruined debris of the cell kneeling by the bars examining Azula's unconscious body.

"Zuko!" Suki exclaimed in relief. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Zuko said getting to his feet. "Just a little shaken."

"Azula!" Ty Lee screamed in distress as she took in the unconscious Princess.

"Keep her back!" Kang snapped to the other Kyoshi Warriors as he saw Ty Lee trying to get to Azula.

"And she'll get it," Kang reassured her as Battarsaikh unlocked the cell door allowing Lieutenant Sing and his men to enter with a nurse.

"How is she?" Zuko asked the nurse as she examined the unconscious Azula.

"She'll be fine," the nurse reported. "It's just like all the other times."

"Take the Princess to the infirmary," Kang ordered the nurse as Lieutenant Sing and his men carefully picked Azula up.

"Right away doctor," the nurse said following the doctor's out.

"I'll go get the Mechanist with some of the other workmen to repair the cell," Battarsaikh said also leaving the cell.

"Are you sure you're alright Zuko," Suki asked in concern putting a comforting hand on the shaking Fire Lord's shoulder.

"Did Azula really do all of this?" Ty Lee said looking over the ruined cell with her fellow Kyoshi Warriors.

"Yes she did," Zuko said taking a deep breath. "If it weren't for my quick reflexes I wouldn't be alive now, I've never seen anything like it in my life."

"I did warn you Fire Lord Zuko," Kang said sadly. "What did you do to provoke the Princess?"

"We were talking about my last visit," Zuko told him. "And she guessed correctly on why I came to visit her, then the subject came back to what happened during the war.

"Oh dear," Kang said worriedly as realization came to him. "She got angry at you, the Avatar, her old friends and everything else right?"

"Not just that," Zuko told him. "She summoned up this…Gélin and he caused Azula to wreck her cell; he almost made her _**kill**_ me. You were right Dr…Azula needs _more_ than your kind of help, she need's Aang's help right away." Zuko suddenly became aware that everyone in the cell wasn't looking at him anymore but at something else. "What are you all looking at?"

Turing around Zuko's eyes widened in astonishment at what he saw, sitting among the debris of Azula's cell, a creature was looking at them all. It was a small orange and white chimp like creature about one foot, eight inches tall with brown eyes, white face, large white ears which were red on the inside. It's stomach, hands and feet were white as well while the rest of its body was orange, on the top of its head the fur formed the shape of a flame. The most astonishing thing about this creature was a bright fire burning from the creature's back almost like a tail.

"What is _that_ thing?" Suki said quietly afraid to speak loudly for fear of angering or alarming the creature. "Where did it come from? It wasn't here before!"

"Awww!" Ty Lee squealed in delight. "It's so cute!" She made to go hug the creature but Suki stopped her.

"What are you doing?! We don't know if its hostile to people!"

"Oh Angi…" Kang said slowly.

Zuko saw that Kang was looking at the creature like he had seen a ghost. "What is it doctor? You know what that thing is?"

"It's a…it's a…it's a Pokémon!" Kang stammered in amazement.

"It's a _**WHAT?!**_" everyone all exclaimed in disbelief.

"I swear by the spirits it's a Pokémon!" Kang said earnestly. "It's one of the creatures Azula wrote down about!" He hunted around the papers strewn around the cell until he found what he was looking for. "Here," Kang said picking up a scroll and handing it to Zuko. "This is it."

"_**Chimchar," **_Zuko read off the scroll. _**"The chimp Pokémon. It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires."**_ Zuko then went on to read down the scroll which told of Chimchar's attacks, strengths and weaknesses to his friends. As he finished Chimchar gave a friendly cry of "Chimchar!" throwing its hands into the air in a gesture of greeting.

"It's alive!" Suki cried in alarm at the unexpected cry from Chimchar.

"It's adorable!" Ty Lee said happily clasping her hands together in delight.

In response to Ty Lee's happy voice Chimchar jumped up and landed on Zuko's shoulder with a cheerful, "Char!"

"Uh…hi Chimchar," Zuko said slowly to the fire Pokémon not sure just how to react to it. "I'm Fire Lord Zuko and these are my friends," he felt vaguely silly talking to such a strange creature in such a way.

"Chim-chimchar!" Chimchar said pleasantly.

"Do you think Azula's 'Gélin' is responsible for this…Pokémon being here?" Suki asked Dr Kang.

"It's the only explanation I can think of," Kang shrugged.

"We have to get back to the Palace," Zuko said decisively. "We need to let Aang know about this right away."

"Yay!" Ty Lee cried happily. "We can take Chimchar with us to meet everyone! What do you say to that Chimchar?"

"Chimchar!" Chimchar cried excitedly at the chance to travel and meet new friends.

"Hey wait a minute," Suki spoke up. "You want to take this…Pokémon back _with_ us?"

"I'm not having…" Zuko started to protest but Kang interrupted him.

"Lord Zuko…it might be better if you took Chimchar with you, to help back up your story to the Avatar on what's been happening here. It will give us time to repair Azula's cell and return her to it. I promise you I will keep a constant watch on her and report _**ANY**_ changes that happen while you're away."

Realising that Kang was right Zuko gave up objecting and gave a weary sigh. "Alright then…let's go."

**00000000000000**

Meanwhile back in the Pokémon Universe Arceus had reached its destination, the Kanto Region and was now approaching Pallet Town. Or rather the hill overlooking Pallet Town which had Professor Oak's laboratory built on it. In the lab itself Professor Oak, who's first name was Samuel, was talking to his two young friends Ash Ketchum and Tracy Sketchit. Oak was fifty six year old man about five foot ten inches tall with grey hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in his usual attire of black laceless shoes, light brown pants and a red shirt which was covered up by his white lab coat.

Ash was a bright young sixteen year old boy about five feet tall, with black eyes and spiky black hair to match. He was dressed in grey and red high top sneakers, grey pants, and a zip up short sleeved shirt with a yellow zipper. The bottom half of the shirt was white with blue pockets, the rest of the shirt was blue from the chest upwards. He wore grey fingerless gloves with red cuffs on his hands and a red and white cap with a blue Pokéball symbol in the middle.

Standing bear Ash's feet was his partner and best friend Pikachu. Pikachu was a small yellow and black striped electric mouse Pokémon about one foot, four inches tall, with black eyes, red cheeks, big yellow ears with black tips and a yellow lightning bolt shaped tail. Pikachu had been Ash's very first Pokémon when he had first set out on his journey to become a Pokémon Master. It had been a bit of a rocky relationship for these two at first, but during their travels both Ash and Pikachu had become great friends. Always ready to help each other and anyone else along the way.

Tracy was a young man about twenty one years old, about five feet, six inches tall with black eyes and black hair held in place by a dark pink headband. He was dressed in purple and yellow sneakers, dark red shorts and a light green tee-shirt. Tracy, who originally came from Tangelo Island in the Orange Islands, was a Pokémon Watcher. A Pokémon Watcher was a person who travelled all over the world observing and sketching Pokémon both rare and common in their natural environments. Tracy had met Ash in his travels when he was going around the Orange Islands competing in the Pokémon League they had there. It turned out Tracy had become a Pokémon Watcher because Professor Oak was his idol; his greatest dream had been to meet the famous scientist in person so he could examine all his Pokémon sketches and observations.

When Tracy learnt that Ash came from the Kanto Region's Pallet Town home of his idol, Tracy had travelled with Ash back home and he was able to achieve his greatest dream. In fact when Oak had met Tracy the scientist had been so impressed with the young Watcher's work, he made Tracy his lab assistant and they had been a great team ever since. So when Oak had to go on trips away, Tracy stayed behind in the lab and looked after the Professor's work. That also included looking after all the Pokémon which trainers sent back to Pallet Town during their travels. As they could only use a grand total of six, Oak's lab was where the extra Pokémon could wait in comfort until needed.

"What did you want to see me for Professor Oak?" Ash asked his good friend and mentor.

"Well Ash," Oak said cheerfully. "Since you and Pikachu managed to do so well in the Sinnoh League I thought you'd both like a little treat."

"Really?" Ash said with wide eyed excitement.

"Pika?" Pikachu also said with the same look.

"Yes I'm planning a trip out to the Unova Region and I was thinking of asking if you and your mother would like to come with me. It's a long way from here but so worth the trip, there are all sorts of Pokémon that live in Unova that you will _not_ find in all the other Region's you've visited so far."

"You mean it?!" Ash cried excitedly.

"You know that Professor Oak doesn't kid around with things like that Ash," Tracy said with a chuckle. "So what do you say?"

"I say look out Unova Region here we come!" Ash said determinedly.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said echoing Ash's determination.

"Come on partner," Ash said to Pikachu as he ran to the lab door. "We got to get home to pack!"

However as Ash and Pikachu reached the lab door and opened it, there was a sudden flash. To everyone's amazement _**everything**_ outside the lab had stopped! The trees had stopped in mid sway when the wind was blowing through them, and all the Pokémon in the grounds outside the lab had stopped in mid movement as well.

"Hey!" Tracy exclaimed in alarm. "What's happening?"

'_Do not be afraid humans,'_ a voice suddenly sounded in their minds. _'I have temporarily frozen time so I may speak to you without interruption.'_

"I know that voice," Ash said quietly to himself.

"You do?" said Oak. But before he could ask how Ash knew the voice, Arceus appeared in front of them it all it's glory.

"Oh my God!" Tracy cried out in excited delight. "It's an Arceus! A real _**LIVE**_ Arceus! I HAVE to sketch this or _NO ONE_ will EVER believe me!"

'_It is good to see you again Ash Ketchum,' _Arceus said grandly using mental telepathy to communicate with the young trainer and his friends. _'And of course you too Pikachu,'_ it added.

"Pika!" Pikachu said giving Arceus a friendly wave of welcome.

"Well Ash," Oak said slowly. "It seems you weren't lying to us when you said you had met Arceus in Sinnoh."

"Of course," Ash smiled. "You mean you didn't believe me?"

"I thought I did…" Oak stammered. "But…oh my God!"

"This is the greatest day of my life!" Tracy exclaimed as he sketched Arceus at lightning speed with his sketch book and pen. "I'll be the envy of Pokémon Watcher's EVERYWHERE!"

"So what brings you to Pallet Town Arceus?" Ash asked the legendary Pokémon. For he knew that such a powerful Pokémon would not come here like this unless it was for something **VERY** important.

'_I have come for your help,'_ Arceus said gravely. _'I felt a powerful disturbance in my home domain,'_ it explained. _'It came from out in the Multiverse, a domain that contains VAST amounts of alternative universes very different to this one.'_

"I know all about that," Ash spoke up quickly catching onto what was being said. "On my last Pokémon journey in the Sinnoh Region; I travelled to a Universe that had the Digi-Destined, their Digimon and the world of their origin the Digital World."

"Ash told us all about it," Professor Oak explained to Arceus. "So we're familiar with the concept of other Universes."

'_That is good,'_ Arceus nodded. _'Because I followed the energy produced by the disturbance and located it in another Universe VERY different to this one. This is why I require your help in this matter; I cannot resolve this problem without assistance. The people of that Universe do not have Pokémon there and I need humans who have experience __**with**__ Pokémon to explain the situation. I need YOU as the energy disturbances are being caused by the Pokémon Darkling, he who possesses the powers of Missingo the Glitch Pokémon."_

"_**WHAT?!"**_ Ash, Oak and Tracy all exclaimed together in horror.

"Edward Green is _STILL_ alive?!" Oak cried out in disbelief.

"But he _**can't**_ be!" Tracy protested vehemently. "Ash saw him destroyed, he told us so!"

"That's right," Ash said coming to Tracy's support. "Professor Green fell into the Digital Vortex, I _**SAW**_ it happen. You did too didn't you Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said nodding in confirmation.

'_Never the less,'_ Arceus said grimly. _'I know what I sensed; the Pokémon Darkling is in this other Universe, trapped in the mind of a mad girl. As they are both so similar and yet so different what one of them feels the OTHER feels, this is what is causing the energy disturbances I felt.'_

"That is not good if what you say is true," Oak said worriedly. "An insane girl with Edward stuck in her mind is a terrifying combination."

"How do you mean?" Tracy asked curiously.

"Well if Arceus said he felt destructive power because of two _unstable_ minds amplified by Green's powers," Oak pointed out to him.

"If they were to ever stabilise," Ash said in slow realisation.

'_The consequences would be would be unthinkable,'_ Arceus concluded gravely. _'That is why I need your help in this.'_

"Well you can count on us!" Ash said confidently.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu said in equal determination.

"Me too," Tracy spoke up.

"You can count me in as well," Oak added. "Edward has a lot to answer for and I need to see him one last time."

'_Very well,'_ Arceus nodded. _'As I have frozen time here, our journey will be more or less like you have never left. Grab what you need and then we shall go.'_

Gathering all the things and Pokémon they needed Ash, Oak and Tracy along with Pikachu went outside climbed on Arceus' back. "Ready!" they all cried.

'_Here we go,'_ Arceus said preparing itself. It then leapt up into the air and with its three passengers and then vanished.

**00000000000000**

Back in the Avatar Universe Zuko, Ty Lee, Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors had arrived back at the Fire Nation Palace. They were greeted by a distraught guard who stopped dead in astonishment at the sight of Chimchar.

"What's the matter with you guard?" Zuko snapped irritably breaking the guard out of his shock. "You have something to report?"

"Uh…yes my Lord," the guard said quickly jumping to attention and bowing. "The Avatar has arrived and he requests an audience with you at once."

"Well that's a coincidence," Suki said in relief. "Because we really need to see the Avatar."

"Where is he?" Zuko asked the guard.

"He's waiting with his friends in the throne room," the guard replied promptly. "He has Lady Katara, her brother and…a few…others as well."

"What do you mean by others?" Ty Lee asked the guard curiously.

"Uh…" the guard hesitated. "Perhaps you should just see for yourselves." The guard led Zuko and the Kyoshi Warriors to the throne room where he said grandly, "Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko is here now."

"It's always a pleasure to see you again your fieriness," Aang said bowing his head and folding his arms in polite greeting as Zuko entered. Momo, who was sitting in his right shoulder, did the same thing.

"Aang," Zuko said gently. "I've told you before you don't have to be so formal with me except in public meetings."

"Oh sorry…force of habit," Aang smiled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"What are you all doing here anyway?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Something _really_ strange is going on here," Katara spoke up. "Aang has been having strange spiritual attacks lately; we're searched everywhere for the source and found nothing. So we came here to see if anything strange has been happening."

"Would _this_ count as strange?" Suki asked entering the throne room with Ty Lee and Chimchar.

"Suki!" Sokka cried out happily at the sight of the girl he loved. He then stopped dead at the sight of Chimchar. "What is that?!"

"Ah…" Zuko said slowly. "That's what we were going to summon Aang for you see…"

"This is Chimchar," Ty Lee said happily breaking into Zuko's explanation. "Isn't he adorable?"

"Chimchar!" Chimchar said proudly with a light blush from Ty Lee's praise.

"Is he like the others?" Aang said in wonder as he and Momo examined the fire Pokémon in fascination. "It's got the same spiritual energy as they do."

"Others?" Suki said sharply. "What others?"

"On our way here to see you these strange creatures appeared out of nowhere on Appa," Sokka told her. "We left them in the antechamber."

"We didn't want to alarm you until we explained everything to you," Katara said moving to the throne room door. At her approach the two soldiers guarding the door opened it up for her. "It's alright," she called into the antechamber. "You can come in now."

As soon as Katara finished speaking _something_ appeared out of nowhere clinging onto Aang's left shoulder, making Zuko, Suki and Ty Lee jump in surprise. However Katara, Sokka, Momo and Aang weren't started at all, in fact they were all laughing.

"You sure like to travel around like that don't you?" Aang chuckled patting the gold and dark brown creature on the head. It was about two foot, eleven inches tall, with squinty eyes, pointy ears, three fingered hands, three toed feet and a long tail. The top part of its armoured body was dark brown while the rest was all gold. "Abra," the creature said sleepily as Aang patted it.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Suki demanded to know.

"It appeared right after the last spiritual attack I felt," Aang told her. "Right on Appa's saddle, it's giving off spiritual energy like Chimchar too."

"Is it now?" Zuko said slowly as a thought was developing in his mind.

"He wasn't the only one," Katara smiled as two more creatures entered the throne room.

The first creature was a blue and white creature about two feet tall, with black eyes, a pink mouth, a white stomach with a black swirl in the middle, two little blue feet and a long flat tail. "Poliwag! Poliwag!" it said happily at the sight of Katara.

The second creature had four legs with dark blues hoofs, a white body and face. It was about four feet, seven inches tall; it had blue eyes, a white horn sticking out of its head, light blue bushy tail ears and mane that covered the front of its body except its white face. On the top of its head it had a red mane which was dark blue around the sides where it covered its ears. "Keldeo! Keldeo!"

"I have no idea where this guy came from," Sokka said cheerfully to Suki and the others as Keldeo walked up to him and let him pat its head. "But he has good taste in picking who he wants to be with."

"And you say these Pokémon appeared after your last spiritual attack?" Zuko asked more confidently as his theory was starting to look more and more real.

"What's a Pokémon?" Katara asked curiously.

"That's something I think we're _**all**_ going to discuss," Zuko said determinedly.

* * *

Well! Quite a lot is happening now, hey? Pokémon have been appearing in the Avatar World because of what's happening to Azula. Are they the real deal? Or just images made solid and living? Hopefully with Arceus bringing Ash and his friends to this troubled Universe they can sort things out. The question is…WILL they be believed? You'll find out all the answers next chapter, so until then you know the drill read and review! Later!

**Special Notes-Character Name Meanings: **

**Baatarsaikh-**Peaceful Hero, Hero who Brings Peace

**Kang-**Well Being, Health

_(One more thing, while you wait you might want to read a few other fanfics on this website. For those of you who like Kingdom Hearts Fanfics I suggest the story_ **"Unbreakable Connection" **_By my good friend _**"Puja723" **_she did a good job and__it's worth reading. For those of you who enjoy Justice League Fanfics I suggest_ _the__story_ **"Fates Intertwined****_" _**_by my other good friend _**"Kiyamasho" **_she too did a good job worth reading too see you soon!)_


End file.
